Game Of Thrones What If? My Version
by King Z 444
Summary: What if the Red Wedding was stopped what if Theon actually killed Bran and Rickon and a lot more what ifs. This story is a version of Game of Thrones of how I would make it so I hope you enjoy. There will be some sexual content in it
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've been a big fan of the show for awhile now so I decided to write a story of it with the thing I wanted to happen and this story be set right around the time of the Red Wedding but some things will change**

 **First Jon leaves the Night's Watch to join Robb's Army after the Battle of Castle Black**

 **Second Jon finds evidence of the Bolton's and Frey's plan to betray and shows Robb saving him and his Army**

 **Third Littlefinger is caught killing Lysa and is executed**

 **Fourth Sansa remains in King's Landing until the Northern Army Rescues her**

 **Fifth Theon takes Yara's advice and leaves Winterfell but actually kills Bran and Rickon**

 **Sixth Daenerys has her Army and the Iron Fleet close to Westros**

 **Seventh The Vale Joins Robb's Army adding 25,000 to it**

 **Eighth Robb legitimizes Jon for saving him**

 **Ninth Howland Reed reviles Jon's true parentage**

 **And Tenth Jon and Daenerys enter into a Marriage pact to have the North remain Independent and have both of them ruling equally on the Iron Throne**

 **Most of this stuff is jumbled around to all take place in the third season**

 **And I want you to decide if Jon should go by Stark or Targaryen after he finds out the truth of his parentage**

 **Alright the first chapter begins**

The hard wind blasted against Jon's face as he walked through a destroyed village in the Riverlands. He thought to himself " _I must be close these Lannister bodies are not even a day old_ ". Jon was broken out of his thought when four men on horseback came towards him Jon looed t the banner one was carrying and thought " _Glovers thank the gods_ ".

The lead horseman rode up to Jon "who are you and why are you here" Jon looked him in the eye "I am Jon Snow King Robb's brother and I bring him urgent news" The horseman snorted "Half Brother Bastard anyway we are camped a half mile east of here and you better hurry we have to leave early to make it to The Twins in three days". Jon thanked the men and started moving east and thought to himself " _I will not let the Bolton's and Frey's kill all of the those good men_ ".

Jon walked down into the camp. It was near dusk but the camp was mostly busy. Jon walked around for a bit looking for Robb's tent for a soldier told him where it was. Jon hurried over to a large tent and burst in. Robb was laying down on his bed with his wife beside him sleeping soundly when what he thought was a drunken soldier burst into his tent and Robb was slightly mad and raised his voice a little to loud "Who disturbs the King when he trying to sleep". Jon couldn't help but smile and laugh a little bit as the dim candle hid his face from Robb's view. Robb was even madder "you think this is funny I will have you and prisoner watch for a whole month now who are you". Jon laughed again "you would make your own brother watch over prisoners". Robb gasped "is that really you Jon" Jon smiled "it is it's good to see you again brother". By now Talisa had woken "Robb what's going on" Robb smiled at her "my last brother has returned we are going to go talk I will be back in a little bit" Talisa tiredly nodded and fell back asleep.

Jon and Robb went another large tent that was empty. Robb looked on at Jon with joy and hugged him tightly "its so good to see you brother but why are you here The Wall is hundreds of miles away". Jon looked down at the ground then back at Robb "I left the Night's Watch after a battle with the Wildlings killed two of my good friends and the woman I loved". Robb had sadness in his eyes "don't worry I will pardon you for you desertion" Jon smiled weakly "there's one more thing its a lot more important" Jon reached into a pouch on his belt and took out a scroll and gave it to Robb "here read this".

Robb read over the scroll and a wave of shock took over his face "the Bolton and Frey's plan on betraying me at the wedding" Jon nodded "I fond the group of soldiers giving this to some sell swords four days ago". Robb smiled at him "I am going to make you a Stark for this" Jon looked surprised "you don't have to do that Robb I was just doing the right thing". Robb put his hands on Jon shoulders "Jon with this knowledge you are saving all 15,000 men that are here you deserve to finally bear are family name". Jon hugged Robb "thank you brother but what will your mother think" Robb sighed "she will be mad but once she sees what you did she will think differently". Jon smiled again unable to hold back his happiness about being a Stark "where is you mother anyway". Robb sighed again "my Aunt Lysa was murdered by Littlefinger who was then executed so my mother is in the Vale paying her respects and trying to have Lord Regent Royce send the 25,000 Knights of the Vale to my side". Robb sat down in a chair and pulled out some wine and ale then motioned Jon to sit as well "hey Jon remember when we where sword fighting with wooden swords and Sansa was walking by and we broke her doll by accident" Robb asked with a smirk Jon smiled "how could I forget she screamed so loud I swear Essos could hear her then she picked up a wooden sword and tried to attack us" Robb laughed "what do you mean try she knocked you upside the head" Jon smiled at the memory and Robb continued "then father came down and Sansa threw the sword away and started to cry begging father to punish us" Jon smiled even more "remember how we got her back" Robb laughed "yeah after we got done cleaning the stables which wasn't so bad those washer girls were cute and they kept looking at us" "looking at you" Jon interjected Robb laughed again and continued "anyways we got back from the stables and we got a bucket of water and put some snow in it then we went into Sansa's room and poured it on her". Jon bursted out laughing "then she tried to chase us but slipped and tackled us to the ground" Robb spit out some ale he was drinking "then father burst through the door and saw his oldest three children soaking wet wrestling on the ground and he couldn't help but laugh".

Jon sighed "I miss those days I miss father I miss Sansa and Arya and Bran and Rickon" Robb put a hand on Jon's shoulder "I know brother but we still have a chance to get Sansa and Arya back" Jon nodded and Robb let out a growl "and Theon will pay for what he did to this family I will kill him myself". Jon smiled changing the subject to a happier memory "remember the night where the lightning storm hit and all of us but Rickon hid in the Broken Tower" Robb smiled "yeah we grabbed are furs and ran past the guards and hid up in there all night" Jon replied "yeah and Sansa kept on complaining that sleeping in the tower was un lady like". Robb let out a laugh "then the next day father had 50 guards looking for us and we stayed in that tower till midday when one of the guards went up there" Jon smiled again "father was so mad he lectured us for hours about that we should never leave the castle after dark and next time it might not be a guard who finds us".

Robb looked up from his ale "Jon we should get some sleep tomorrow I have to plan a attack on the Twins and execute Roose Bolton" Jon nodded and laid down on a nearby bed Robb a little drunk stumbled his way to the exit before deciding that he would make a fool of himself so he just flopped onto the other bed and fell asleep like a rock.

Lady Catelyn rode into camp with knights of the Vale behind her and went to her sons tent. "Robb great news the Vale has sided with us" she looked around to see no one in the tent. She thought to herself _"strange usually only Talisa is up this_ early". She turned to leave but the flap of the tent opened to reveal Robb. Catelyn hugged him tight " great news the Vale has sided with us" Robb smiled "I saw but I have some news as well" Robb handed Catelyn the scroll and she read through it shock growing upon her face. "they plan on murdering all of us at the wedding" Robb could only nod "you won't believe who gave it to me. Jon slowly walked into the tent and was met by stony silence. After a few minuets of silence Catelyn spoke "so Jon you are the one that discovered this plot" Jon nodded "yes my Lady" Robb spoke up "I have also legitimized him for his actions" Catelyn took a deep breath taking in everything and spoke "you have earned the Stark name Jon I hope you cn forgive me for being so cruel to you over the years" Catelyn then gave Jon a hug and walked out of the tent.

Roose Bolton kneeled upon a block of wood having insults and threats hurled at him. Robb stepped up to the platform that Roose was on "Lord Bolton I Robb of House Stark Lord of Winterfell and King in the North find you guilty of treason and sentence you to die do you have any last words'. Roose looked at the crowd for a moment then back to the ground "you wouldn't do all you could to win this war that's why I betrayed you". Robb lifted his sword over his head and swung down upon Roose's neck decapitating him. The soldiers cheered and chanted King in the North and Robb railed them "tonight at nightfall we take the Twins and kill Walder Frey.

40,000 men lined upon hills ready to charge into the Twins and at the front stood Robb and Jon on horseback "so Jon you ready for this" Jon nodded "as ready as I'll ever be". Jon pulled out Longclaw and Robb looked at him in aw "you have a Valyrian steel sword" Jon smirked "I will tell you all about it when the battle is done".

Robb called the charge and the Northern army stormed upon the Twins killing any guard that tried to stop them. As the army stormed through the resisting guards Robb called for a hundred men to follow him into one of the towers. Jon slayed a young guard by shoving a dagger through his throat then another guard right after with a slash to the chest from Longclaw. Black Walder was on the second level and saw Jon tearing through the guard he pulled his sword and jumped down trying kill Jon midair. Jon caught on to this and swung Longclaw upwards and swiftly cut off Black Walders head.

On the other side of the room Loather Frey was leading what men he could and slayed a northman with a axe to the head. Loather couldn't pull out the axe so he drew his sword as Robb advanced on him. Loather swung his sword at Robb which was easily block and Robb swung down and cut off Loather right hand causing him to scream in pain and reach for a dagger with his left. Robb swung again cutting off the left hand causing Loather even more pain. Loather dropped to his knees and looked up at Robb only to see his sword swinging at him. Loathers head rolled on the floor and Robb stormed forward killing many more Frey men.

Eventually the fighting ended with forty northmen dead and injured and all one hundred Frey guards dead. Only Walder Frey was standing he looked around at the sixty armed men around his dining hall "so you found out of my plans with the Lannisters". Robb growled "we did and we have come to kill you" Robb picked up a crossbow from a weapon rack and shot Lord Frey in the chest. Lord Frey stumbled and then Jon shot him with a bolt to the gut. Lord Frey grabbed a chair to allow him to stand but Lord Glover and Lord Umber shot with bolts to each shoulder. Walder Frey sat into the chair he was holding onto and wheezed out breathes. Robb walked up to him dagger in hand and leaned into his ear "you don't harm my family". Robb shoved his dagger into Walder Frey's heart killing him.

Jon walked outside still to find the fighting had stopped and the men were rounding up prisoners. A girls voice shouted from behind him "JON!" Jon turned around and was shocked to see it was his little sister Arya who nobody had see since Ned's execution. Arya jumped into Jon's arms squeezing him tight "I missed you so much Jon" Jon let out a tear of happiness "I missed you to". A large man so joined them "so you must be the brother who gave her the sword" Jon looked up at the man and noticed the burns on his face "I am I assume you want some type of reward for bringing her back". The man laughed "your a smart boy".

Robb came out of the castle and ran over and picked up Arya in a massive hug. The man looked at Robb "so King what is my reward" Robb looked at the several crates of toll crossing coin "how bout 5,000 gold dragons" The man let out a laugh "deal". He started to walk over to claim his money when Robb's voice stopped him "you come with us to King's Landing Hound I will give you 10,000 more gold dragons and the chance to kill your brother" The Hound turned around "and a shit ton of chickens" Robb smiled "and a shit ton of chickens.

The night slowly drew to a close The Hound collected his 15,000 golden dragons and ate five chickens in his tent. Catelyn Robb Jon and Arya shared a tent reminiscing about old times. The Frey soldiers were thrown into the Red Fork of the Trident. The North dead were burned in a massive funeral pyre. Unknown to the Northern Army Daenerys Targaryen and 1,000 Unsullied march towards them with a alliance proposal.

 **Hey I hope you like it its my first time writing Game Of Thrones so review and tell me how I did. Please no flaming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I hope you are liking the story. This chapter will be Daenerys forgoing a alliance with Robb and Jon and the march on King's Landing. it has been three weeks since the last chapter So I hope you enjoy.**

It had been weeks since the taking of the Twins and several lords declared there houses to the North cause after learning of the Lannisters plan to break guest right. Lady Catelyn came up to son with some news "Robb parts of the Stormlands and the Reach have joined us" Robb smiled "that is great how many men do they bring to are cause". Catelyn looked at the note again "30,000 men" Robb laughed "this is great the Lannisters are losing ground and men and we are gaining it and now we have 70,000 men isn't this great Jon". Jon stood from the chair he was sitting in "It is but what about the Dragon Queen she arrives tomorrow what type of alliance will we forge". Robb thought for a moment "she must want are help in getting her the Iron Throne and to seal are alliance she will most likely marry a Northern Lord". Jon nodded "but who would it be" Robb and Catelyn looked at him and Jon got the idea "me you want her to marry me". Robb laughed "is that a bad thing from what I hear she is beautiful and plus she has over a 100,000 men following her over three hundred ships and three Dragons". Jon thought for a moment "ok I will marry her if that is what she desires".

Dany walked into the Northern camp with her Unsullied behind her. Robb met her in the heart of the camp "Dragon Queen its great to finally meet you" Dany smiled warmly "its great to meet you to Young Wolf now were will we be speaking". Robb motioned to a large tent about twenty feet away and started to walk towards it. Dany followed bringing two of her Unsullied with her.

Robb sat down net to Jon on one side while Dany sat on the other. Dany gave a warm smile "I will get straight to the point I offer to help you take King's Landing save your sister and the North may stay independent for your help in King's Landing a long alliance between the South and the North and to seal this I would marry your Prince". Robb smiled "I agree to all of it as long as my brother does" Jon sat there for a moment thinking "alright I agree". Dany stood up "great the wedding will be tomorrow at nightfall". Dany was about to walk out the tent but a man burst in. "Your grace I have something to tell all of you" Robb stood up "what is it Lord Reed". "Lord Reed took a deep breath "it was near the end of Robert's Rebellion your father myself and four other went to Dorne where Lyanna was being hid. We where met by three Kingsguard including Ser Arthur Dayne after the fight was over only me and your father were left I tended to my wounds while Ned went in the Tower. We he came back he a child in his arms the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. To protect the child's life as the last son of Rhaegar Ned decided to pose the child as a bastard he fathered in the war".

Jon sat there motion less for a few minuets as did Dany until Jon broke the silence "if Rhaegar is my father the that makes Dany my aunt". Dany looked at Jon "yes it does" Robb stood up from his chair "what will we do now to seal are alliance". Dany smiled "I will still marry Jon its normal for Targaryen's to marry family members" Jon looked at Dany "I don't know if I can bed my own blood". Dany put her hand on Jon's "its ok Jon we will get through this together you are my last remaining relative but I need to know if you can marry me". Jon looked into her eyes and thought hard "I can the wedding will be tomorrow at nightfall". Dany smiled "great but now when we take the Iron Throne I would like you to rule equally with me".

Jon walked down to a nearby stream and laid down on the stony ground. Jon opened up his eyes to see a face above him. He rolled away and jumped to his feet only to be met by a laughing Arya. "You should have see the look on your face it was like you thought I would kill you" Jon smiled usually he would have been mad if someone else did that but he found it near impossible to get mad Arya. "So Arya what are you doing down here" Arya smiled "looking for you Robb told me your my cousin technically but to me you will always be my brother". Jon pick up Arya and gave her a great hug "that means a lot thank little sister"

Robb sat down at a table with a map of Westors on it and Dany at the other side of the table. Robb spoke "so the plan is for me you and Jon to lead the infantry by sea and the cavalry will attack the city gates" Dany nodded "yes and the Ironborn will attack the lower city with catapults" Robb let out a growl "I can't belive that I have to fight with Theon I would rather behead him" Dany looked sympathctic "I know what he did to your brothers and if that happened to me I would want him dead as well but for right now we need him alive. Robb nodded "ok I won't kill him".

Jon and Arya walked back into camp and were met by Ghost and Grey Wind. Jon petted Ghost and walked off to go talk to Robb while Arya rolled around on the ground playing with the Direwolves. Jon opened the tent flap and took seat between Robb and Dany "so what is the plan" Dany looked at him "the plan is for me you and Robb to lead the infantry by sea and the cavalry will attack the city gates and the Ironborn will attack the lower city with catapults" Jon let out a growl of his own but Dany out a finger to his lips "I know what Theon did but for now he has to live".

The night faded away and the next day came with many preparations for the wedding. Jon and Robb sat down in their tent and Jon spoke "is it normal to be this nervous on my wedding day" Robb smiled "its perfectly normal". Jon looked at Robb "I don't know if I can bed my own blood" Robb couldn't hold back a laugh "you must be the only man in all of the Seven Kingdoms to have second thought on have sex with Dany she's prettier than Sansa don't tell her I said that ". Jon let out a annoyed grunt "her looks aren't the problem she's related to me that's like you and Sansa sleeping together". Robb put his hand on Jon's shoulder "hey its ok when your bedding her just pretend that she's just you wife and thanks for giving me the thought of my sister" Robb said the last part sarcastically

Jon walked out of the tent and bumped into Dany "oh hi Dany how are you doing" Dany smiled "your a little nervous for tonight aren't you" Jon nodded "I will get over it by tonight" Dany hugged him and whispered in his ear "good because tonight you have to put a baby in my belly". Dany walked off and Jon stood there wondering how the night would play out.

The night came and festivities began. Jon and Dany's wedding went by fast they said there vows and were cast off for the bedding ceremony and the lords were having a great feast. Robb and the Hound were talking to each other the Hound smirked "there is no way the boy will last no more than five minutes with that girl" Robb laughed "he is a Stark I give him ten minuets". The Hound laughed "oh yeah ten gold dragons say five minuets" Robb look the Hound in the eye "I'll take that bet". Many lords over heard the conversation and started placing bets as well. So the pool was over a thousand gold dragons and ranged from one minuet to a hour. Arya walked up to Robb and tugged on his shirt "what are you betting on". Robb and the lords were silent until the Hound broke the silence "we are betting on how long your brother or cousin or whatever can fuck the dragon girl". Arya smiled and pulled out five gold dragons "twenty minuets".

Jon closed the door to the bedding room and turned around to Dany" Dany stood with her back to him and she slid of her robe reveling her naked backside to Jon. Jon let out a gasp and Dany giggled and turned towards him "so Jon have you done this before" Jon nodded eyeing body and Dany smiled "good then you will last longer" Dany lifted Jon's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor and then her hands slid into his britches and slid them to the ground followed by his underwear. Dany smiled "you are quite large" Dany gently stroke his member and Jon gave a moan. Dany slide to her knees with her face in front of his member. She wrapped her hands around his member and started to stroke it and looked up into his eyes "do you want me to take you into my mouth". Jon gasped as she stoked him "ladies don't do that" Dany giggled "tonight I am no lady I am you whore you can do anything you want to me so I ask again do you want me to take you in my mouth" Jon gasps again "yes by the gods yes please do it". Dany pleased with herself engulfed his member in her mouth sucking with vigor coiling her tongue around the thick member and Jon started to thrust into her mouth making Dany choke slightly. Jon let a loud moan "Dany I m going to cum" instead of pulling her mouth away like Jon thought she pressed her head further making both of them moan as Jon shot his load down her throat. Jon was breathing heavily "by the old gods and the new you are amazing" Dany smiled "why thank you but now its time to put a baby in my belly". Jon took lead and grabbed Dany and threw her on the bed and Dany gasped "taking lead are you". Jon only grunted and spread her legs and lined his member with her pussy. Jon thrusted in shaking Dany's body "oh god Jon you are good" Dany grinded her hips the best she could to get all of Jon in her making both of them moan. Jon leaned forward and fondled her breast squeezing them lightly Dany moaned "oh Jon this is going to be a great marriage" Jon smiled and gave one last thrust into Dany and came deep into her. Jon fell next to Dany on the bed breathing heavy and Dany leaned into his ear "I hope you put a baby in me". Jon wrapped his arms around her "I'm sure I did".

Jon walked out of his room to be met by Robb and Arya. "What are you two doing here" Arya spoke up "we want to know how long you lasted with Dany" "what why would you ask that" Arya smiled "because there's a bet on it" Jon glared at Robb "what did you do". Robb looked away from Jon "I might have made a bet with the Hound and most of the lords got in on it and then Arya heard and betted to". Jon looked angry "I can't believe you two you would actually bet on something like this". Robb looked away but Arya gave Jon some puppy dog eyes "don't do that Arya you know I can't resist that look" "please Jon just tell us" Jon sighed "fine it was about twenty minuets". Arya smiled "I won"

As midday came the armies had begun the march towards King's Landing. The North army was only two weeks away and Dany's army had begun to unload there men onto the main land and the Dragons flew overhead able to be seen from King's Landing.

 **Sorry for the more romance than action chapter but I needed to set up the alliance between the North and the South. The next chapter will be the siege of King's Landing. So I hope you enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this chapter will be the siege of King's Landing. For the most part it will be one massive battle so I hope you enjoy.**

Jon woke up in bed next to the sleeping Dany and quietly moved toward the door and walked up to Robb's room. Jon opened the door and saw that Robb was already. "So Jon in six hours we arrive in King's Landing sack it and take are sister back how are you feeling about it". Jon thought for a moment "well I feel like we need are vengeance and are sister but a lot of men are going to die" Robb nodded "no doubting that but this has to be done one last battle then it's all over". Jon sighed "not exactly we I was beyond the Wall there was a great ranging and we saw the return of the White Walkers and there army of the dead". Robb looked at him with surprise "White Walkers are real how large is there army". Jon thought "150,000 probably more by now" Robb sat down "they can't climb the Wall so we are safe for now but once I get back to the North I will keep a eye on it".

With only a hour in till landing the infantry were putting on there armor sharpening there weapons and so on. Robb walked through the soldiers telling them this is the last day they have to fight and the men were inspired. Robb walked to the end of the ship and saw a man he had promised to kill Theon Greyjoy and Theon noticed him "Robb I know you want me dead but I need to live for at least this day". Robb walked up to him and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground where Robb proceeded to pummel Theon until Jon and Grey Worm pulled him off "I will kill you Greyjoy by all the gods I will kill you".

The lead ship was a half hour at most away from the shore so Dany sent a raven to the cavalry telling them to launch there attack. Dany walked down to the front of the ship to meet Jon "My love be safe out in the streets I will command the dragons to take out as many men near the Red Keep as I can" Jon kissed Dany lightly "I will my love today is not the day I die".

Jon loaded into one of the many rowboats heading to shore. He was soon joined by Robb and Grey Worm and sixty more men. The boat began to move thousands of rowboats and tens of thousands of men made there way towards the shore. The first wave of boats landed and the men were met by hail of arrows from the archers atop the stone wall. Luckily a catapult fired on the wall send a part of it crumbling to the ground and the invasion force made there way through the hole.

As thousands of men poured into King's Landing thousands of Lannister men were meeting them all over the lower part of the city. Jon and Robb lead a thousand men towards the Red Keep what stood in there way about a mile or two and the entire Lannister army. Jon slashed a guard across the chest blood splattering across the ground. Robb shoved his sword through a guards neck then slashed another's throat open. Jon blocked a blow from a war hammer with his shield then swung Longclaw cutting deeply into the mans chest and Jon proceeded to slash through the opposing guards until he Robb and there men sent them running into the next level of the city. Jon looked at Robb "only a few more thousand to go" Robb laughed "yeah only".

The Hound marched around a hundred men through Flea Bottom slaughtering the city guard and the poorly equipped citizen militia. Then a equally large Lannister force showed up lead by the Mountain. The Mountain and the Hound stared at each other for a moment anger spreading across there faces and then they charged there men at each other. The two sides collided together while the Mountain fought his brother. The mountain swung his great sword at the Hound only to be blocked several times. The Mountain swung hard enough that his great sword broke the Hound's and cut his armor. The Hound grabbed a piece of ruble and threw it at the Mountain knocking him off balance. Taking a chance the Hound tackled the Mountain to the ground and proceeded to beat him. The Mountain punched the Hound off of him and got on top of him and proceeded to beat him. The Hound grabbed a burning piece of wood and pressed it to the Mountains face burning it then he grabbed a dagger and shoved it into the Mountain's eye. The Hound pushed his brother off him and spat on his body and looked as the remaining Lannister soldiers fled to the upper levels of the city.

A Red Keep guard ran into the throne room "your grace the Mountain has died we have lost Flea Bottom". Joffery threw a cup in frustration "well how many men do we have in the Red Keep". It was Jamie who answered "2,000 men" "good Ser Greenfield take 750 men and gather more to lead a attack in Flea Bottom and Ser Blount take 750 men and stop Robb Stark from reaching the Red Keep and Ser Trant take a hundred men a kill off as many officers as you can". The Kingsguard bowed "yes your grace" Joffery looked at the commander of the guard "take your men to the gates of the Keep Ser Oakheart Ser Kettleback Ser Swann Ser Jamie will stay in the throne room to protect me".

Ser Trant fired a crossbow bolt into a leader from the Stormlands smirking as the man choked on his own blood. Trant put his sword through a northman's chest and cut the throat of reachman. A dagger went into Trant's left leg causing to yell in pain he turned to find the attacker but another dagger went into his back he turned again and a small girl jammed a knife in his right eye causing him even more pain. The girl looked around the now empty rooftop "do you know who I am" Trant looked at her in shock and Arya smiled "yes Arya Stark you killed Syrio Forel my sword instructor now I return the favor". Arya jammed the dagger into Trant's throat making blood pour out over the ground. Arya smiled as she crossed one more name off her list and ran off the rooftop.

Jon cut out the throat of a Lannister soldier and cut off the head of another. Robb looked back at the trail of body they had made at least 3,000 Lannister dead to 500 Stark dead. Then Robb looked forward and saw the steps of the Red Keep the 500 remaining men were reinforced by 200 Unsullied lead by Grey Worm and a hundred men from the Seven Kingdoms. Jon ran towards the steps of the Red Keep and was met by hundreds of guards and Lannister soldiers. The two sides clashed on the steps and Robb slashed and guards throat open and jammed his sword through another's head. Jon sliced off a Lannisters soldier leg and pulled out a dagger and shoved it into his throat. As more Lannister men came from the Red Keep the fight looked like it would push the Starks back until roars came from the skies. Jon looked up to see Dany and her three dragons fly over head and roast the Lannister guard alive with only a few dozen of hundreds managed to avoid the dragons wrath. The remaining guard ran inside the Red Keep and one came back holding a redheaded girl with a dagger to her throat "Ok wolves the king wanted to make you watch as your sister dies". As he was about to slash Sansa's throat a arrow pierced his helmet and went into his skull. Jon and Robb turned around to see Theon with his bow they stared at each other for a few moments until Theon walked back down the steps to continue fighting. Jon and Robb ran up to a shocked Sansa "Robb Jon is that really you" Jon smiled "it is we are taking the city" the three of them share a quick group hug before Robb gave Sansa a dagger "just in case ok we have to take the keep and you need to stay with us ok" Sansa nodded "yes it's fine".

The Northmen and the Unsullied entered the Red Keep and met light resistance. The Northmen and the Unsullied slaughtered the remaining guards with ease before they entered the throne room. Three of the Kingsguard stood to meet Robb Jon and Grey Worm Ser Oakheart swung his sword and Jon dodged it and came back with a swing which knock Ser Oakheart's sword away and Ser Oakheart pulled out his small sword and stabbed Jon in the left shoulder making Jon yell in pain. Jon came back swinging hard making Ser Oakheart backup until Jon knocked his sword away again and then shoved Longclaw through Ser Oakheart's throat. Robb came at Ser Kettleback who blocked Robb's charge with slight difficulty and Robb swung hard and there swords clashed together and Robb got the upper hand and pushed his sword towards Ser Kettleback's neck which he knocked away before Robb could cut his throat. Robb came again and swung at Ser Kettleback's head while he pulled out a dagger and slide down and shoved it into Ser Kettleback's left leg sending him to the ground and Robb shoved his sword through Ser Kettleback's chest plate piercing his heart killing him. Grey Worm took a defensive approach against Ser Swann letting Swann tire himself out swinging his sword while Grey Worm dodged. Eventually the knight was starting to suffer from fatigue and Grey Worm took to the offensive cutting Ser Swann with his spear through his armor while Swann could not dodge Grey Worm's superior speed. As Grey Worm tried to put his spear through Swann's heart the knight swung his sword upwards cutting into Grey Worm's chest but it did not stop him putting his spear through Ser Swann's chest and out through his back. Grey Worm fell back and two of his Unsullied dragged him away to tend to his wounds.

The Kingslayer walked down the steps of the Iron Throne and met the Stark brothers. The Kingslayer looked at the two "I can't believe that you two would be able to do all this raise these massive armies make a pack with the dragon queen and I think everybody was surprised to learn the bastard was Rheagar's son and a trueborn at that" Robb stared back at Jamie "Kingslayer you have to know the battle is over we have hundred of men in the keep and tens of thousands more out in the city and you have what 5,000 men left out there if that" Jamie smiled "yeah I know but if I can kill two of the kings I can die happy" Jon laughed "you will not kill either of us Kingslayer" Jamie laughed this time "we will see". Jamie drew his sword and approached the brothers and swung his sword at Jon and Robb went towards him which Jamie drew a smaller sword to block Robb's attack. Robb and Jon continued there attack on Jamie which the Kingslayer blocked with ease and Jamie knocked Jon to the ground with a slash across his chest leaving only Jamie and Robb. Robb let out a heavy breath and went on the offensive again and Jamie block his sword and threw it to the ground. Robb now disarmed tried to dodge Jamie's offense but the Kingslayer slashed Robb across the stomach with one sword and shoved the other through his right shoulder and Robb slumped to the ground. Jon looked on in shock and then that shock turned to anger. Jon stood up and ran towards Jamie and jumped up and swung down with a powerful swing that combined with Longclaw being made from Valyrian steel cut through both of the Kingslayers swords and cut through his plate armor and spilled his innards out. Jamie looked up at Jon "you did good bastard I take honor in being killed by Rheagar's son" "I am a trueborn you said yourself" Jamie let out a painful laugh "once a bastard always a bastard" Jon lifted Longclaw and swung taking the Kingslayer's head. Robb sat up "I am glad I wore chainmail today" Jon looked at him in joy "your alive thank the gods" Jon helped him to his feet and the looked as King Joffery began to run towards his chambers but a archer sent a arrow through Joffery's leg and the brothers/cousins dragged him to the center of the room.

Jon smirked at him "now what should we do with you" Robb laughed "I think we should Sansa decided don't you". Jon nodded and yelled towards the crowd "Sansa what do you think we should do with him" Sansa stepped forward "well I think he should banished to the Night's Watch but I have a weak heart of a woman while you two are kings treason should not go unpunished take his head". Robb smiled and Joffery looked on in horror as soldiers bent him over a chair and Robb took Widows Wail and looked down at him "do you have any last words" Joffery let a tear fall onto the floor and stayed silent. The sword came down and Joffery's head with it and Robb sheathed Widow Wail which he renamed Ice and walked towards a balcony with Jon.

Robb and Jon over looked the city as it burned and Robb looked at Jon "what should we do about Joffery's mother and siblings" Jon thought about what should happen "kill Cersei let the kids live". Robb nodded "that would be for the best" Jon looked out towards the city "you think they will surrender" Robb shock his head "no most likely they will fight till the last man". Sansa joined them on the balcony "what is next for us" Robb smiled "now me and you go home and Jon will stay here to rule over the Six Kingdoms" Sansa looked at him strangely "Jon ruling Six Kingdoms" Robb smiled "we will talk about all of this later for now we will keep you safe and hopefully reunite with mother and Arya" Sansa smiled at the thought.

Down in the streets of King's Landing the Lannister soldiers were being crushed at every end. The Hound lead the final attack on the Lannister's last stand in Flea Bottom a thousand men lead by Ser Greenfield the last Kingsguard. Ser Greenfield lead a valiant last stand but was ultimately slain by the Hound in combat and the last of the Lannister men killed ending the Battle of King's Landing.

Dany flew over head and looked down at the smoldering remains of King's Landing and promised that she would rebuild the city for her Jon and there child.

 **I hope that you liked the chapter and the story so far and that I will continue this with the Long Night next chapter. Review and tell me how you like it and how I am doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this part of the story will take place ten years of The Battle of King's Landing. Jon and Dany have had three kids Rhaegar,Rickon and Daenerys named after loved ones and mother. Robb and Talisa had one child Eddard after Ned. Sansa and Arya have yet to marry and still reside at Winterfell. Catelyn also stays at Winterfell joyed with being with her remaining children. Rhaegar and Eddard are 9 Rickon is 7 and Daenerys is 5 to avoid confusion I will just call her little Dany. This chapter will be a mostly setup chapter for the final fight between men and the White Walkers which means chapter five will be the finale.**

Jon rose from his bed that he shared with his wife Dany and walked over to a balcony over looking the city looking at the rising sun. Jon felt a tugging on his shirt and he looked down and smiled at his small daughter "hi little Dany what are you doing up so early". Little Dany smiled sweetly at him "I wanted to see the sun rise it makes the sky look so pretty" Jon lifted his daughter into his arms and the looked on as the sun rised.

Jon and Little Dany walked into the diner hall to meet the others. Little Dany ran off to be with her brothers while Dany walked up to Jon and kissed him. Dany pulled off "Robb sent a raven for you it just arrived" Dany handed him a scroll. Jon read it over "Robb wants the family to come visit Winterfell what do you think" Dany smiled "it's been three years since we have seen them Little Dany doesn't even remember them". Jon hugged Dany "great we will leave in two days".

Jon and Dany and there kids rode up the kingsroad towards Winterfell. Dany leaned on Jon's shoulder "do you think the people will follow Tryion while we are away" Jon kissed her forehead "of course he is the most trustworthy Lannister" Dany looked skeptical "I still don't know he might be the Hand but people hated the Lannisters before we took King's Landing and even more so after Tommen rose up and rebelled against us". Jon remembered the Lannister rebellion five years earlier when Tommen raised 30,000 men and launched attacks in the Stormlands. But when Tommen tried to take Dragonstone Jon had met him in combat and slayed him with a sword through Tommen's heart ending the rebellion. Jon looked into Dany's eyes "I remember what Tommen did but Tryion is not to blame for his nephew's actions. Dany smiled "I still think you should have killed Myrcella instead of letting her stay in the Crownlands" Jon sighed "I know but Tryion was so fond of her and it was the only time he asked me for anything".

The royal party rode into the gates of Winterfell and were greeted by the Starks. Robb hugged Jon "three years Jon it's been three years since I have seen you" "it is good to see you to brother". Little Dany ran up to Robb and looked up into his eyes "are you my uncle Robb" Robb picked her up "yes I am you must be Little Dany" she nodded and hugged him. Arya came over and looked into Little Dany's eyes "you are adorable I hear you want me to teach you to Water Dance" Little Dany nodded and ran off with Arya. Sansa walked up to Jon and hugged him "that girl of yours is special looks like Dany and acts like Arya a deadly combo". Rhaegar and Rickon walked over to Eddard and ran off to the training room to practice swords. Dany walked off with Sansa and Catelyn and Robb went with Jon to talk with him.

Robb looked into Jon's eyes "I asked you down here to talk about the Long Night" "what has happened Robb" Robb frowned "I got a report from the Night's Watch last week reports of millions of undead warriors and thousands of White Walkers have been spotted". Jon put his hands on his face and let out a deep breath "so you want the dragonglass at Dragonstone and Dany's dragons to stop them" Robb nodded his head "yes we need everything to take out the White Walkers out" Jon had a idea pop into his head "what about melting down steel using dragon fire that could create Valyrian steel". Robb nodded "that is a possibility how long would it take to get the dragons here" Jon thought "two days once Dany blows her dragon whistle".

The three dragons landed early in the morning and Robb and Jon tested there theory of creating Valyrian steel by melting steel with dragon fire. The blacksmith forged the first new Valyrian steel sword in thousands of years. Jon and Robb told the blacksmith to make as many swords and axes and arrowheads as possible along with chainmail and plate armor. Jon had four swords made special he walked into the training room where Arya, Little Dany, Rhaegar, and Rickon were. They noticed them and he held out the swords "me and Robb have discovered the secret of Valyrian steel so I have made these special for you four" Jon handed Arya and Little Dany a smaller sword made for there smaller bodies and Arya hugged him "it's just like Needle". Then Jon handed Rhaegar and Rickon regular sized swords Rickon looked up at his father "thank you father" Rhaegar hugged him "yeah thanks".

As the weeks went bye the soldiers of the North and the reinforcements of the South who Dany had called for were outfitted with full Valyrian armor and weaponry. Jon had his plate armor made special having the three headed dragon on his chest plate and the Direwolf head on his shield. Jon walked into the war room to meet with several Northern and Southern lords discussing the up coming threats. Robb spoke across the room "we have the weaponry to beat the White Walkers but they have the superior numbers but we have dragons that will give us the advantage" the lords spoke together in agreement.

The lords walked out of the room leaving only Robb and Jon. Jon smiled at Robb "so you ready for this fight" Robb gave a weak smile "not at all but I will have to be now won't I" Jon nodded "yes both of us will". "And what will I be doing during the war I hope you don't ask me to stay here like you did during Tommen's rebellion" Robb and Jon looked up at a windowsill to see Arya who jumped to the ground. Robb put his hands on her shoulders "I do want you to stay in Winterfell I could not bare to lose another sibling" Arya looked annoyed "and what do you think I have been doing the past five years sewing dresses I am more a experienced fighter than half the soldiers in your army". Robb thought about it "what do you think Jon" Jon let out a little laugh "I think she is was one of the best fighters we have it would be a waste to leave her at home" Robb let a sigh "ok Arya you can come with us but you have to stay with me or Jon at all times understand" Arya nodded "thank you Robb thank you Jon" the three shared a group hug and Arya walked out the door.

A Stark guardsmen ran into the great hall "your grace the wall has collapsed Castle Black is in ruin and the dead make there way towards us" Robb put down the ale he was drinking "get the men we march as soon as they are ready" the guard bowed "yes your grace" and the guard ran out the door to warn the army. Robb walked down the hall into the dining hall where Arya, Sansa, and Catelyn sat around a table "Arya it's time the dead are coming" Arya stood up and hugged her sister and mother goodbye and started to walk out before Catelyn's voice stopped them "you two make sure you come back promise me you will" Arya and Robb spoke at the same time "I promise mother".

Jon hugged his three kids goodbye and then walked over to Dany "you ok leaving them with Sansa and Catelyn while we are fighting" Dany shook her head "I had rather not have to fight and keep them with me but I trust your sister or cousin whatever you call her now and her mother". Jon kissed her "it's time" Dany hugged her kids and the two walked out the room. Dany got on Drogon and flew off with her other two dragons flying towards the Wall while Jon mounted a horse and marched towards the Wall with 200,000 men of all over the Six Kingdoms and the North.

Jon and Robb lead there army to what remained of the Wall and were shocked to see the few survivors of the Night's Watch. A ranger came up to Robb "the dead are almost here the number in the millions and the White Walkers that lead them are in the thousands". Robb nodded "don't worry we have a secret weapon to use against them". The ranger nodded and ran off to help the rest of the survivors. Jon looked at Arya "you ready" Arya smiled "as read as I will every be" Jon laughed "good just remember stay close to me" Arya nodded "I know I will". The army of the living march across the ruins of the Wall and looked on as a cloud of snow picked up in the distance and knew it was the army of the dead. Robb looked around at Arya and at Jon and at the army and muttered to himself "so it begins".

 **Sorry the chapter was shorter but it just meant as a setup chapter and the next one will be longer and more action packed. Also as I mentioned before the next chapter will be the finale but I will make more stories after this one so I hope you will read them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is the finale the living vs the dead I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I don't know what story I will write next I have a couple ideas like a high school version of Game of Thrones or Jon going back in time to stop the War of the Five Kings and King in the North Robb vs King beyond the Wall Jon but I will decided tonight after the story is over. Well let's get started with the finale.**

Robb marched the army of the living towards the dead. The living were heavily out numbered but when Dany flew down with her dragons and burned through hundreds of thousands of wights and circled back to do another run. Robb looked at Jon "thank the gods for your wife and her dragons" Jon laughed "yeah she is great". As the thousands of wights burned even more ran towards the living. Robb called the charge and the living and dead met in the battlefield.

Jon cut a wight in half and spun around to spit another one's head in half. Robb shoved his sword through a wight but it still attacked so Robb pulled out and cut off it's head. Arya stayed close to Jon and the two cut through dozens of wights until a tall White Walker hit Arya with a sword of ice. Arya went flying and Jon charged the White Walker and the two clashed swords. Jon knocked the sword of ice from the Walkers hands and gave a powerful slash downward sending the Walker into a powder of white. Jon ran over to Arya "Arya are you ok are you hurt" Arya blinked her eyes open "I think so the blade didn't cut me so I guess I'm good". Jon lifted Arya to her feet "good now let's end these White Walkers" the two ran towards more intense fighting.

Arya shoved her sword into a White Walkers chest leaving it to crumble to dust. Dany flew overhead again setting thousands more wights on fire. Robb smiled as Dany burned the wights and looked at Jon and Arya "you two with me we have to kill the White Walker officers" Jon and Arya ran over and Jon spoke up "we need to find the Night King if he dies the wights die" Robb looked at him confused "how do you know that" "I saw him raise a army of dead he controls them without him they won't be able to live" Robb nodded "alright let's find him and kill him".

Arya ducked as one of the White Walker officers tried to stab her. Arya countered with a cut to the legs which was enough to make him crumble. Jon looked up from one of the officers he just slayed to see Robb struggling to fight off two White Walkers. Jon ran forward and shoved his sword through ones back while Robb took advantage and slashed the other one across the chest leaving only white powder. Robb looked at Jon "they just keep coming where would this Night King be" Jon thought it over " in the forest where all the Walkers are coming from but we need some men to charge it". Robb called over 1,500 men and looked at Jon "will this be enough" Jon shrugged "I don't know but I hope so".

Robb, Jon, Arya, and there raiding party entered the forest which was quiet compared the open battlefield. Soon there army was met by several White Walkers and standing atop a cliff was the Night King. The living advanced on them they stopped when the Night King rose his arms and the ground started to move. A thousand wights came up from the ground and the fighting began. Jon and Robb slayed many wights working there way towards the Night King. Soon Jon, Robb, and Arya confronted the Night King. The Night King swung his sword at the three clashing all of there swords together. The Night King moved back and swung hitting Arya sending her to the ground knocking her out. Jon and Robb fought harder to no avail and soon the Night King swung his sword downwards sending Robb's sword to the ground and then hit Robb in the left side knocking him out and on the ground. Jon came at the Night King which he easily blocked and then swung at Jon which he blocked with his shield but let out a yell of pain as he felt the bone in his left arm shatter. The Night King prepared to stab Jon but Jon Swung Longclaw at the Night King's throat the tip just barley scratching his throat but it was enough to make the Night King begin to crumble into a white powder.

Jon crawled over to Robb "Robb you ok" Robb slowly lifted himself to his feet "yeah I think so". Jon noticed a White Walker archer behind Robb "Robb get down" before Robb could react a man jumped in front of him and took the arrow for him while Arya who had gotten to her feet shot the White Walker in the chest. Robb turned the man who saved his life over and was shocked to see who it was "Theon you saved me" Theon looked up into Robb's eyes "yeah I thought the people would need you more than me". Robb had tears in his eyes "I forgive you Theon for what you did you are my brother now and always" Theon laid his head on the ground and muttered a weak whisper "now and always".

Robb and Arya lifted Jon to his feet. Jon looked at Robb "the wights are gone but the Walkers are still out there" Robb nodded "ok I will lead the final assault on the Walkers Arya you stay with Jon" Robb ran off with the remaining men to the final assault leaving Arya and Jon alone. Jon leaned up against a tree motioning Arya to do the same. Arya sat across from Jon "so Jon you killed Jamie, Tommen and now the Night King making quite the name for yourself aren't you" Jon gave a painful laugh "yeah some call the greatest warrior there ever was" Arya smiled "don't let Robb hear that he would duel you in a heartbeat". Jon was about to reply when a loud roar came from the battlefield. Arya jumped to her feet "what the hell was that" Jon slowly got to his feet "I don't know but let's go find out".

The army of the living circled around the remaining White Walkers that numbered at the most two thousand. The living speared through the Walkers killing them in droves. Robb slashed across a Walkers chest making him turn into powder. Robb turned to see his army killing off the Walkers and smiled as the end was near. Then Robb and the rest of his army heard a roar coming from part of the forest and turned to see what it was. Robb looked at the what had just come out "dear god that's a White Walker giant". The giant ran towards the living and unlike the other Walkers when the giant was hit by Dragonglass and Valyrian steel only the part that was hit let dissolved a little powder came out leaving little holes all over its body.

The giant knocked a dozen men a hundred feet killing them on impact. Jon and Arya joined Robb as the living began to retreat. Jon put his free hand on Robb's shoulder "we have to get the dragons to burn that thing to death it's the only way" Robb nodded "but how Dany won't be back for another ten minuets. Jon smirked "Arya do you have that dragon whistle I gave you" Arya nodded and threw it at Robb knowing Jon couldn't catch it "burn those motherfuckers to death".

Robb gave the whistle a blow "how long until they get here" "a minuet or two". Soon the dragons appeared and Dany knew where to send the dragons once she saw the giant. The dragons circled the giants and setting it on fire melting him to the ground. The living cheered as the dragons flew off and charged at the remaining White Walkers.

As the remaining White Walkers where slaughtered Robb, Jon, and Arya stood next to each other. Robb put his arm around Jon "so what's Dany going to say about that arm of yours" Jon looked down at his arm and winced in pain "she is going to be mad at first but then be happy that I am alive". Arya put her arm around Jon as well "so my two brothers the kings the heroes of Westros I have a lot of living up to mentioned alongside you". Robb laughed "you are already a legend to us" Arya smiled "that's sweet but I need to get better just promise me that if there is a war or rebellion you will bring me with you" Jon rubbed his hand on Arya's head "I promise that if there is any major combat situation I will bring you with me". Arya hugged Jon and Robb "thank you both of you".

Eventually the Long Night ended with the last White Walker being killed. The living returned to there homes and Jon and Dany left back to King's Landing with there children where they would rule for the next 40 years. Robb returned to Winterfell and fathered another son which he named Bran after his brother. Arya trained hard for years until Jon kept his promise and brought along for the Dornish rebellion where she personally ended it killing there king. Sansa eventually married a lord from the Riverlands who was very kind and loving towards her she gave birth to three children two boys and a girl Jon, Robb and Catelyn after her family. Catelyn lived for another ten years before she was killed by disease. The Greyjoy's were given there independence for Theon saving Robb's life. When Little Dany came of age she joined Arya in training coming back to her family a year later a master of the Water Dance. Rickon was given command of Dragonstone and became his brothers most trusted allies during war and peace times. Rhaegar became king after his parents passed and was seen as one of the best kings Westros.

 **I hope you all liked this story I will be coming back soon with another story so until next time.**


End file.
